


Nightmares

by Wreck



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Community: trope_bingo, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy feels lost and alone after returning from Tarartus. And if that's not bad enough, he can't sleep without having horrifying nightmares. Luckily for Percy, Jason is the one person not avoiding him, and the one person that has offered to help.</p><p>---</p><p>“Now you really owe me one, Jackson,” grumbled Jason as he climbed into the bunk next to Percy.</p><p>Jason had a moment where he was unsure what to do with his arms, but after shoving an unaware Percy around, he managed to find a comfortable position with Percy’s back against his chest, and his arms wrapped over Percy’s chest. Jason held tight as Percy struggled a little longer, then slowly relaxed, sinking into Jason’s embrace.</p><p>“That’s right,” he said, with a huff of amusement. “Just relax, I’ve got you.”</p><p>And Percy did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea what's going to happen in House of Hades, and I had no desire to try to figure that out. This is set after Percy and Annabeth get out of Tarartus somehow and return to Camp Half Blood with the rest of the demigods from the prophecy. 
> 
> This is for my trope bingo card: virgin fic. for the record, we are using non-penetrative sex as a means to lose one's virginity.

 

When Percy first returned from Tarartus, the nightmares would come to him every night. He would lay alone in Poseidon's cabin and use his powers to make the water in his repaired fountain run faster and harder to block out the noises from _below_ that played in his head. He would lay in his bunk and try to focus on good thoughts – his mom, Tyson, Blackjack, training at camp... He would lay in bed and not sleep.

When Percy had first seen the light of day again, he had clung to Annabeth as if she was going to fade into dust like a monster faced with Celestial Bronze. As they stepped into the fresh air, the anger and the bitterness that had been building between them in that dark place had started to dissipate. A heaviness was released from Percy’s chest, but as he watched Annabeth’s hair blow in the wind on the deck of the Argo II, it was replaced with something foreign and distant he didn’t quite understand.

They recounted their story to Chiron and Mr D. in clipped, toneless voices. The counselors didn’t ask too many questions, either out of pity or out of fear, and as soon as they were done, Chiron and Mr D. turned to each other and began a debate in quite but angry voices. Annabeth didn’t linger, and Percy had fallen in step next to her as she walked down towards the ring of cabins. Half way there he froze in place and realized that he was following her out of habit. After a moment of indecision, he turned and headed towards the lake alone. Later, when he saw Annabeth at the campfire, wrapped in a blanket, with Rachel’s arm draped over her shoulders, he figured it was part of the lingering shadow in his heart, but he found he had no desire to take Rachel’s place.

In his first few days back, everyone at camp gave him a wide berth, even his closest friends. Rachel and Annabeth were keeping to themselves, spending more and more time in Rachel’s cave. Piper had taken her leadership duties to heart, and had embarked on an unexpected alliance with Clarisse and the Aries cabin, devising plans for love and war to work together. Hazel and Frank, who like Jason, had decided to stay at Camp Half Blood with the rest of the demigods from the prophecy, had taken to hanging out in Bunker 9 with Leo and Nico.

The only person who didn’t seem to think Percy had some sort of contagion from Tartarus was Jason.

It worked like this: Jason and Percy would train together. They would spar and sword fight. They would throw lightening and water at each other. They would race each other, Storm Spirit against Pegasus. They would critique each other and offer advice. And they would purposefully not talk about anything that happened _below_.

The trick, Percy realized quickly, was to tire himself out enough training so that he would fall into a dreamless sleep. And this worked well enough for a while. As the days back at Camp passed, Percy’s strength and endurance returned, and with them, so did the dreams.

After a week of not sleeping, using his powers again to keep the fountain running loudly, Percy slipped into a doze while waiting for Jason down at the arena. He woke up screaming and with Jason shaking him, hands clamped hard on his biceps. Percy scrambled to his feet, face burning with embarrassment and shame.

“Hey, hey, Percy,” said Jason. “Sit down, it’s OK.”

Percy slumped down and dropped his head into his hands. He shook his head and his voice was muffled when it reached Jason’s ears. “Can we just not talk about it?”

“If you want,” said Jason carefully. “But honestly dude, I don’t think that’s helping.”

Percy sighed. “I’ve never had something last like this before. I’ve had nightmares about quests and monsters and all that, and for a while I kept dreaming that I was gonna drown.” Jason gave him a skeptical look. “Like I said, it was bad dream and it went away. But this is, I don’t know, haunting. I can’t sleep without seeing and hearing things...” Percy trailed off.

“Look, I would be shocked if you weren’t messed up a bit. I mean, I know you’re all great and powerful and all, but come on, Percy, this is Tartarus we’re talking about.”

Percy winced at the name, and Jason apologized quickly.

“It’s just,” Percy started then seemed to search for the right words. “Well, you know what it’s like to be the only one in a cabin. I go into Poseidon's cabin and it’s quite and empty, and I never liked how empty it was before, but now...” Percy trailed off awkwardly again.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” agreed Jason.

“I guess it’s good I’m alone. You saw me, I would probably scare the crap out of any cabin mate I had with what’s going on in my head at night.”

Jason looked embarrassed that he had seen Percy like that. Finally he asked, “Have you had them since you got back? The nightmares, I mean.”

“Yeah. Well, at first yeah, but when we started training I was wearing myself out enough to just pass out. But, yeah, now they’re back.”

“Would it help if someone was there?” Jason asked.

“What? In my cabin?”

“Yeah.”

“Gods, I don’t know,” admitted Percy. “Someone else would just think I’m crazy.”

“Dude, I don’t think you’re crazy,” said Jason.

“Yes, and thank you for that.”

“So, good. We’ll try it.”

It was so matter of fact that it took Percy a moment to realize what Jason was saying.

“Wait, what? Try what?” Percy asked.

“I’ll come camp out in your cabin,” Jason explained. “It’s not like there’s anyone who’ll miss me in my cabin.”

“Jason, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know,” said Jason with a grin. “Now get up so I can kick your ass, Jackson.”

Percy pulled himself to his feet, and reached into his pocked for his pen. “You wish, Grace.” And with that he uncapped Riptide and charged forward.

***

Later that night, after the rest of campers had headed off to their own cabins for curfew, Jason appeared outside of Cabin 3 with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a mischievous smile across his face. They had sat together during the campfire, as was their custom lately, and conspired in whispers. Percy had felt the eyes of Piper watching them as they inclined their heads and ignored the camp songs.

Percy let Jason in, shutting the door quickly behind them and showing Jason to Tyson’s unused bunk. Jason dropped his backpack down on the floor and sat himself on the bunk.

“No one saw you, right?” Percy asked. It wasn’t that he was a stranger to breaking the rules, he just preferred not to get caught when he did.

“I am a master of stealth, Jackson,” Jason quipped.

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, then burst out laughing. After a few minutes, they settled into a companionable silence as they both went through their bedtime routines.

“This is nice. I miss having roommates like back at Camp Jupiter,” Jason admitted, settling himself into the bunk.

“Yeah,” agreed Percy, rubbing at his SPQR tattoo and smiling in memory. “That was nice for the short time I was there. Having roommates, I mean.”

“You’d’ve done well long term at Camp Jupiter. Not that I would have stepped aside for you to be Proctor, Jackson, but you know.”

“I accept that challenge, Grace,” said Percy as he pulled his pillow out from under his head and threw it across the room at Jason’s head.

“Hey!” yelled Jason flinging the sock he had been pulling off his foot back at Percy.

“Oh, that is nasty! Don’t you ever change your socks?” Percy asked pretending to vomit off the side of his bunk.

They scuffled for a few minutes, throwing whatever was at their disposal at each other, until Jason declared Percy a cheat when he caused the water in the fountain to spray him in the face.

“Fine, fine. Truce,” Percy finally agreed, laughing still.

Eventually a silence fell over them again. Percy found it enjoyed the feeling of someone else in the cabin with him, even if they weren’t talking. It occurred to him how lonely he’d been recently without Annabeth around. Percy quickly abandoned that train of thought.

“I just wanted to––” Percy started just as Jason said, “Do you think this will––”

They laughed.

“What were you going to say?” Percy asked.

“Do you think this will work?” He repeated. “Having someone in here with you?”

“I don’t know,” admitted Percy. “But I wanted to, you know, thank you for offering.”

“Seriously, dude. It’s not a big deal,” Jason insisted, embarrassed.

“Still. Thanks.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Percy decided that he’d had enough of that sort of conversation and got up to switch off the lights.

“Night,” Percy said, sliding back into his bunk.

“Night, dude,” Jason replied, followed by a yawn.

And in a few minutes Percy found himself falling asleep to the already steady breathing of his unlikely cabin-mate in the bunk next to his.

***

Jason woke up with a start, looking around wild-eyed, frantic, and disoriented. It took him a second to remember that he was in Cabin 3 having a camp out (it sounded manlier than sleep over) with Percy.

Percy!

Jason jumped out of his bunk and moved next to Percy’s, realizing what had woken him. The dark haired boy looked like he was fighting an invisible assailant, calling out unintelligible things in his sleep. Jason had no idea what he was seeing in his dreams, but he was clearly distressed.

“Percy,” whispered Jason, reaching out to touch the other boy’s arm.

Percy didn’t awaken. Instead he lashed his arm out towards Jason, and let out something between a scream and a whimper deep in his throat.

Jason ducked the flailing limb easily, then leaned back over Percy. He moved closer and grabbed his shoulders, shaking lightly. “Come on, Percy. Wake up, you’re just dreaming,” said Jason in a soothing voice.

Percy seemed to calm slightly, and Jason took a step back. As soon as he removed his hands, Percy began to move wildly and call out, and Jason quickly grabbed his arms again. The reaction was instant: Percy calmed, twitching only slightly and moving his mouth soundlessly.

Jason sighed, already resigned to what he knew he needed to do. He shook his head pushed Percy towards the wall and the far side of his own bunk.

“Now you really owe me one, Jackson,” grumbled Jason as he climbed into the bunk next to Percy.

Jason had a moment where he was unsure what to do with his arms, but after shoving an unaware Percy around, he managed to find a comfortable position with Percy’s back against his chest, and his arms wrapped over Percy’s chest. Jason held tight as Percy struggled a little longer, then slowly relaxed, sinking into Jason’s embrace.

“That’s right,” he said, with a huff of amusement. “Just relax, I’ve got you.”

And Percy did.

***

Percy woke up sometime before dawn, feeling unusually warm and surprisingly rested. He realized that for the first time in over a week it wasn’t a nightmare that woke him up; it was the pressure of something on his leg cutting off the circulation to his foot. He looked down and found a pair of strong arms across his chest, and a leg tangled with his own.

Percy shifted around on his bunk and found himself face to face with a sleeping Jason.

Percy’s first instinct was to scramble away and push Jason out of his bed, but something stopped him. He had a faint memory, which he had thought was part of his dream, of Jason pull him out of the darkness. It wasn’t hard to figure out how they had gotten in this position; Jason had figured out how to comfort him.

He stared Jason’s sleeping form: face relaxed, hair messy from the pillow, mouth parted slightly. Like this, he looked so different from his sometimes rival on the battle field. Percy watched him and wondered if Jason also dreamt about his godly father and fighting monsters, and failing. He knew he wasn’t the only one who had gone to hell and back this year – well, ok, he and Annabeth had literally gone to hell, but the other demigods of the prophecy had seen more than their fair share of horrors, too. Percy found, he really wanted to know what Jason was dreaming.

Percy then realized that he was still mostly wrapped in Jason’s arms and thinking about what the other boy might be dreaming. And that’s when Percy realized that he really needed to use the bathroom, and unceremoniously climbed over the sleeping form next to him, and bolted as fast as he could across the room, pins and needles from his sleeping foot causing him to stumble, slamming the door behind him.

When Percy returned to the main part of the cabin a few minutes later, he found Jason awake, dressed, and tying his shoes on the edge of Tyson’s bunk.

Jason stood up and grabbed his backpack. “I thought I should probably head back to my own...” he trailed off.

“Yeah, that’s probably good,” said Percy.

“Um, OK. I’ll see ya,” said Jason noncommittally as he pushed opened the door and headed off into the predawn light.

“Crap,” said Percy with feeling, and threw himself back into his bunk, and pulled his pillow over his head.

***

Percy was avoiding Jason.

Since Jason had made his quick exit from Cabin 3 that morning, Percy felt confused and wrong footed. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate what Jason had done for him, it was quite the opposite, but every time he thought about thanking Jason, he could feel his cheeks start to redden, and so he carried on with whatever he was doing.

As it turns out, with the whole camp avoiding Percy, and Percy avoiding his only friend at the moment, he didn’t have much to keep him occupied.

He had spent the morning alone with Blackjack, thinking too much about all the things he had been avoiding: _below_ , Annabeth, the prophecy, his father, and now Jason. Angry and frustrated, Percy had thrown himself into weapons training with something other than a sword. Given his mood, he really wasn’t all that surprised when he was kicked off the archery range for nearly hitting a wood nymph with a very inaccurate shot.

Percy finally found himself sitting on the dock of the lake, feet dangling in the water. He had been avoiding the lake, feeling that it was too exposed, worried that if he sat there everyone in camp could see him, and he didn’t want them watching him with those looks: a mix of sad and scared and sorry. So despite wanting nothing more than to feel the rejuvenation of the water on his skin, Percy had kept his distance.

Once his feet hit the water, he couldn’t believe he had waited this long. He was conscious of the campers canoeing, and the activities around him, but they now seemed oddly muted as he felt his strength and power revive, and the tight knot in his chest loosen.

His slightly elevated spirit dropped again when a shadow fell across him and someone sat next to him on the dock. He didn’t even have to look over to know who it was – he would know the scent of Annabeth’s hair anywhere. She didn’t say anything as she pulled off her shoes and let her feet hang into the water.

“There was no water down there,” Percy said finally, still not looking at Annabeth. “Not fresh and clean like this.”

“Percy,” she said softly, reaching her hand up to rest on his arm or shoulder, but abandoned the gesture half way.

“You’ve been keeping busy,” he continued, cutting off whatever Annabeth was going to say.

Annabeth was quiet for a moment, then sighed. “Yeah, Rachel and I have been going through everything we can find that might be related to the prophecy, all the old legends and stuff,” she explained. “It’s been good.”

Percy felt a pang of annoyance. Of course Annabeth would throw herself into something like studying to keep herself busy; of course it would end up helping with the prophecy and whatever their next steps would end up being. Percy reasoned that the training he had been doing with Jason would end up paying off, but he knew deep down that wasn’t his motive.

“Great,” he finally replied. “That’s really. It’s great.”

“And you’ve been training a lot,” Annabeth pressed on, obviously trying to keep the conversation alive.

“Yes,” agreed Percy.

He couldn’t stop thinking that this was the most contact and the longest conversation that they’ve had since they returned from _below_. It was uncomfortable and forced, and nothing like the kind of conversations you should have with someone you’ve known since you where eleven; nothing like the conversation you should have with your girlfriend.

“Things aren’t going to get better, are they?” he asked, his throat tight.

Annabeth did rest her hand on Percy’s arm this time, squeezing lightly. “It’s only been a few weeks. It’s going to take time,” she said.

“I wasn’t talking about forgetting what we went through,” said Percy.

“No,” agreed Annabeth. “Nether was I.”

She leaned over a kissed Percy lightly on the cheek, then grabbed her shoes and left Percy alone on the dock.

***

Percy spent about five seconds in Cabin 3 after curfew before he decided to suck it up and go talk to Jason in Cabin 1. If spending the day alone and miserable wasn’t bad enough, sitting by himself during the campfire and getting pitying looks from the rest of the campers was horrible. Hazel had tried to wave him over to where she was sitting with Frank, Leo and the rest of Cabin 9, but Percy shook his head and shifted his gaze back to the fire before sneaking away as soon as he possibly could.

He missed his friends. He missed Tyson and Grover. He missed actually having fun at camp. And yeah, he missed Jason, which was stupid because it had only been one day of not talking to him. Percy needed to get it together, and it was becoming obvious that Jason had helped, and that Jason could continue to help if Percy just let him.

Percy raised his hand to knock on Cabin 1’s door just as it was pulled open. Jason stared at Percy for a moment, confusion plain across his face. They both started talking at the same time:

“I was going to see if you––”

 “I wanted to say that I’m sorry––”

They both laughed, and Jason crossed his arms and leaned against his doorframe. Percy ran a hand through his hair nervously.

“Were you going somewhere?” Percy asked.

“Believe it or not, I was actually going to see if you were doing all right,” said Jason.

Well, that was not what Percy was expecting. “Oh.”

Jason huffed a little laugh and rolled his eyes, stepping back into the cabin. “Come inside, Jackson,” he said.

Percy following Jason into Cabin 1 and closed the door behind himself.

“Look, I’m sorry about this morning. I know you know what I’ve been going through, and I know you helped, I just...” Percy trailed off looking for the right words. “I wasn’t expecting to wake up and, you know, have you there like that.”

Jason watched Percy carefully during this awkward speech. A blush was spreading across Percy’s face and he was pointedly looking everywhere but Jason.

“It’s not a big deal,” said Jason finally. “You needed help, and that seemed to work. And, it’s not like I would have gotten any sleep otherwise,” he added in a taunting voice that Percy was more familiar with, and they both laughed breaking some of the tension.

A more comfortable silence filled the room as Percy thought about waking up that morning. It had been the first time he hadn’t woken himself up screaming in weeks and instead he had woken up feeling refreshed and well rested. Was it really a weakness to admit needing help? Percy already knew that he would do anything to help is friends and fellow campers, so was it asking too much for the same in return?

“It seems kinda silly, right?” Percy asked after a while and Jason wasn’t sure if he meant the situation in general or specifically that they had shared a bed.

“It doesn’t have to be me,” he said. “You just asked me to be there, and well, that was before we kinda stumbled on this solution. Maybe you should ask Annabeth to help?” Jason suggested.

Percy avoided Jason’s eyes and shrugged noncommittally. Jason got the hint anyway.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realized.”

“Yeah, neither did I, but it’s kinda obvious isn’t it?” said Percy with a sigh. “You figure you go through something like that and one of two things happens: you’re either more solid than ever, or you fall apart.”

“Still, I’m sorry,” insisted Jason and Percy gave him a weak smile. “And trust me, I get it. It turns out if you spend all your time ‘playing with swords,” Jason did air quotes here, “and hanging out with another dude, you tend to get dumped.”

Percy looked half apologetic and half awkward. “Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, Jackson,” said Jason. “It’s really not that big a deal, I swear. She wants something I can’t give her and I need to help another friend, which is you, so get it through that water clogged brain of yours, OK?”

Percy laughed. “Yeah, OK.”

“Good. Now let me grab my stuff and we’ll go back to Cabin 3,” said Jason grabbing the backpack that was abandoned near the door. “Honestly, any excuse not to say in Cabin 1 by myself – sorry Dad, but it’s kinda...”

“Creepy? Empty? Feels like Zeus is watching your every move?” supplied Percy.

Jason gave Percy an annoyed look as he shoved him out the door.

“Watch yourself, Jackson. You know what happens when you insult my Dad, and that probably extends to insulting his Cabin,” said Jason in a low voice as he fell into step next to Percy. “I mean, maybe there are some people who have insulted it in the past, but none now live to tell the tale.”

“Sure, I’ll keep that in mind, Grace,” Percy said, rolling his eyes but smiling to himself in the dark anyway. This was more like it, he thought. This was the banter with Jason that he was used to.

Of course, once they reached Cabin 3 and were tucked safely inside, the awkwardness returned with a vengeance. They both shuffled around each other, going through their pre-bed routines with none of the lightheartedness that was felt the night before.

Percy was perched on the edge of his bed when Jason came back from brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Jason stopped right in front of Percy and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Look, this isn’t a big deal, dude. The Romans shared sleeping spaces all the time in battle when necessary. It’s only weird if you make it weird,” Jason insisted. “Now, we can do one of two things. One,” he held out is pointer finger, “I can sleep in the other bunk and if something happens, I’ll try to wake you up. Or two, you can shove over and I can share with you and we can see if that prevents the nightmares completely.”

 Percy considered both options, and his mind immediately flashed to the feeling of safety and comfort that he awoke to that morning. He nodded and then shifted himself into the bed, as close to the wall as he could get, leaving an obvious space for Jason, who flipped off the light before climbing in next to Percy.

“Just stay on your side,” said Percy poking Jason in the arm.

“Will do,” Jason agreed around a yawn, and then turned onto his side with his back facing Percy. “Night.”

Percy did the same, turning on his side to face the wall. “Night. And, you know, thanks.”

Jason mumbled something into his pillow, but Percy could already feel his breathing even out, and so he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

***

Percy’s eyes fluttered opened a while later, and he wasn’t sure if he had been asleep hours or only a few minutes. It was still dark in the cabin, and late enough still Percy wouldn’t have woken up on his own. It took him a moment to register the hand that was gripping his hip, and the face pressed against the back of his neck. Shifting slightly, Percy realized that he was being spooned by Jason once again.

Curious, Percy slid his own hand up and rested it on top of Jason’s, which caused Jason to mumble in his sleep and nuzzle against Percy’s neck. Percy was suddenly much more awake and his heart was thumping so loudly it felt like it was going wake the whole camp as it tried to beat out of his chest. He slid his hand backwards, down Jason’s arm, and came into full contact with the other boy’s thigh pressed up against the back of his own leg. He lightly squeezed, and Jason made a small thrust forward, and – oh my gods, Percy’s mind screamed – pressed an open kiss to the back of Percy’s neck.

Jason’s fingers were lightly brushing over Percy’s hip bone, and Percy sucked in a breath as they move closer and closer to the waistband of his pajamas. Jason suddenly went still, and Percy could feel the change in breath against his back. Percy’s intake of breath had woken Jason, who had apparently been unconsciously groping Percy in his sleep.

Jason moved to pull his hand away, but Percy stopped it with his own, holding it tight against his hip, and leaning back into the increasingly comfortable hold.

“Percy?” Jason whispered in a choked voice against Percy’s shoulder.   And Percy wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t want Jason to stop. Percy hummed an appreciative reply, and grabbed at Jason’s thigh again.

Jason moaned and grabbed Percy’s hip, pulling Percy completely against him. Percy tentatively slid his hand up and down Jason’s muscled leg, feeling the increased breath against his neck every time he trailed his blunt nails across the warm skin. Jason’s hand was now moving across Percy’s stomach and underneath the threadbare Camp Half Blood shirt he wore to bed, his fingers sliding across Percy’s chest and his hardening nipples. Percy made a small noise in the back of his throat and arched back into Jason.

Jason slid his hand back down Percy’s stomach and to the edge of his pajamas, fingertips slipping just underneath the elastic waist. Percy gasped and turned his head back over his shoulder to look back at Jason through half lidded eyes. Jason had an odd expression on his face as he licked his lips before surging forward and capturing Percy’s mouth with his own.

If Percy ever thought about what it would be like to kiss Jason, he was sure that whatever preconceived notions he might have had would not have been anywhere near the actual act. Jason kissed like the wind, light and soft one moment, and strong and powerful the next. He tongued at Percy’s mouth and nibbled lightly on Percy’s lower lip, and Percy let his mouth fall open, inviting Jason in. After a few minutes, Percy pulled back, and turned around in Jason’s arms so he was now facing the other boy.

“Hi,” said Percy breathlessly, leaning his forehead against Jason’s.

“Hi,” replied Jason equally breathless.

Any other conversation or questions about what they were doing was lost in Percy’s throat when he shifted his legs and found himself pressing his hard on against Jason’s thigh which was slotted between his legs. Jason groaned, and did the same, grinding against Percy’s thigh.

Percy surged forward and swiped his tongue across Jason’s lips, finding the small scar on the corner of his mouth. Jason moaned and thrust himself against Percy in time with Percy’s attack on his mouth. After a few minutes of rutting and kissing, Jason pulled back with a growl and tugged Percy’s shirt over his head. He then leaned forward and attached his mouth to the spot where Percy’s neck and shoulder met.

“Jason,” groaned Percy tipping his neck back to give Jason more access.

Jason smiled against Percy’s skin and then bit down hard enough to leave a mark, and Percy thrust against Jason, tangling his fingers into Jason’s blonde hair. In that position, Percy was able to lean forward and lick the shell of Jason ear.

“Jason,” said Percy again in a thick voice. “Shirt.”

Jason pulled back and grinned, before pulling his shift off and tossing it carelessly over his head.

Percy stared at Jason’s chest. It was tanned and lightly muscled like his, but it was so different at the same time. He had never looked at another man’s chest before, not on purpose anyway, and was surprised to find that he liked what he saw. So, he pulled Jason back down and pressed their naked chests together, gasping as their skin came into contact.

Jason was raking his nails up and down Percy’s back, each time getting closer and closer to Percy’s pajama bottoms. Percy was matching the movements on Jason’s sides, sliding nearly ticklish fingers across Jason’s ribs, and ghosting touches at the waistband of Jason’s pajamas. All the while, they were licking dirty kisses into each other’s mouths, kissing across jaws, and down necks, biting at collar bones and leaving marks to find in the morning.

After an eternity of teasing, Jason shoved both of his hands down the back of Percy’s pajamas and boxers and grabbed his ass, groaning as their erections pressed together through flimsy layers of fabric as Percy was pulled against him. Jason moaned against Percy’s neck and encouraged, Percy tentatively cupped Jason through the thin material of his boxers. He was hot and hard and Percy could hardly believe he was touching someone else this way. He started rubbing Jason’s cock slowly though the material enjoying the sounds that Jason was panting into neck.

Jason gripped Percy’s ass tighter, then in a swift movement pulled Percy’s pajamas down his legs, boxers and all. He quickly shucked his own pajamas off, and flipped Percy on to his back to straddle him, taking advantage of catching Percy momentarily off guard. Percy looked up at Jason, who was holding himself up with arms on either side of Percy’s head. His hair was sticking out at crazy angles, and his eyes were so dark only tiny rings of blue could be seen around the pupil. He was panting and sweaty, and Percy couldn’t look away.

Jason leaned forward and kissed Percy gently on the mouth, the movement causing their cocks to slide together between their bodies. They both gasped, and Percy deepened the kiss, grabbing Jason’s neck and encouraging him forward.

“Can I?” Jason asked against Percy’s mouth, sliding a hand down Percy’s chest.  “Oh gods, please,” moaned Percy.

Jason grinned and sat back up as his he wrapped his fist around Percy’s cock. Percy’s eyes flew wide open and he brought his hand up to his mouth to stifle an embarrassingly loud moan.

He had messed around with Annabeth when they were able to, which was a lot less than he would have liked as they were almost never completely alone, but those quick and secret touches were nothing like this. He had never been naked and spread out beneath someone else before. He’d never had another naked body pressed against his own.

Percy reached down and wrapped his own hand around Jason’s hard cock, mirroring the grip that Jason had on him. It was an odd angle, but if the noises that Jason was making were in indication, then Percy was doing something right. He tried to match his speed with Jason’s, but lost it when Jason swooped down and started kissing across Percy’s chest. Jason slid down further and pushed both of their hands away as his own cock lined up with Percy’s.

As they thrust together, Percy could feel the hairs on his arms and legs begin to stand on end. The air in the room was getting charged and the normal sea breeze that flowed through Cabin 3 was crackling with electricity like a summer storm. Percy had moment to hope that the same thing wasn’t happening outside of the cabin, but then Jason grabbed both of their cocks in one hand and all other thoughts were pushed from his mind.

“Gonna make you come,” growled Jason.

“Oh gods,” moaned Percy.

Percy reached up and grabbed Jason by the biceps and pulled himself into a half sitting position and capturing Jason’s mouth again. The change of angle caused them both to groan into each other’s mouths as Jason pumped their cocks.

Jason let go for a moment and pressed his hand against Percy’s mouth. Percy’s eyes widened in confusion before Jason leaned in and whispered, “Lick it.” He could taste pre-come as he took the first tentative swipe of his tongue over Jason’s hand. When Jason nodded and made appreciative noises, Percy attacked his hand with his mouth, covering it with his spit.

Jason replaced his hand with a kiss as he wrapped the spit slick hand back around both of their cocks and pumped.

“Come on, Percy. Come for me,” Jason whispered.

Percy let out a cry and came, shooting across Jason’s hand and across his own stomach. After a few gentle strokes, Jason let Percy’s cock slip out of his hand and watched Percy catch his breath, cheeks flushed, and mouth swollen. He used his come slick hand to pull on himself a few more times before he was adding to the mess across Percy’s chest and a crack of thunder echoed through the cabin.

Jason collapsed half on Percy, catching his breath. Percy curled his fingers into Jason’s hair and lightly kissed him on the lips in a way that seemed way more intimate that what they had just done. They stayed like that for a while, just lightly kissing and caressing and enjoying the afterglow.

“Have you ever done that before,” Jason asked finally, breaking the silence.

  “Not like this,” admitted Percy pulling back slightly so he could look Jason in the eye. “There hadn’t been much of a chance before and even when there was, there was never more than some under the clothes action, you know? And, um, not with another guy. You?”

“Yeah, same. I’ve never actually come with another person before,” admitted Jason quietly.

Percy couldn’t see Jason’s face clearly in the dark cabin, but he would swear that Jason was blushing because of this confession. Jason had seemed to confident, so in control, that Percy just assumed he had experience.

“Hey, its cool. Neither have I,” Percy assured him. “And honestly, if you hadn’t of told me that, I would never have known. You really seem like you know what you’re doing.”

“Oh, um, that’s probably mostly thanks to the internet,” Jason said with a small laugh. “But I do know that when I want something, I go for it, no matter how crazy it seems.”

“You, uh. You want me?” Percy asked, surprised. “Since when?”  

“Since holding you last night felt more right than any other, uh, experience I had before,” Jason admitted shyly. “And that was just holding you, but now...”

“Now?” Percy prompted.

“Well, now I’m sticky, but I still want you,” Jason answered. “Let me get a towel.”

Jason swung himself off the bed then yelped. Percy sat bolt upright and looked over at Jason in concern.  “What?”

“You flooded the cabin, dude! I’m up to my ankles in water,” yelled Jason.

“Oops,” Percy laughed then collapsed back on the bed.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jason said trudging naked through the water.

“Oh, am I?” asked Percy finally controlling his laugher. “Which one of us shot out a lightening bolt when he came?” Percy paused. “Actually, we probably should be careful, so we don't electrocute ourselves.”

They both burst out laughing again. Jason made his way back over to the bed and handed Percy a damp towel.

“Is that something we need to worry about?” asked Jason. “Electrocuting ourselves?”

Percy shrugged as he ran the towel over his stomach and chest. “Well, you did say you still wanted me,” Percy pointed out. “And if this is going to be a regular occurrence, we should, you know, try to control our powers.”

“And is this going to be a regular occurrence?” asked Jason as he crawled back into bed next to Percy.

“Well,” Percy yawned. “I think you may have found the best way to tire me out so much that I don’t dream.”

“Oh, I’m not sure it’s the best way,” said Jason offhandedly as he pulled Percy’s back up against his chest in what was becoming an increasingly familiar position.

“Oh?” came Percy’s sleepy reply.

“Next time, I’m going to use my mouth.”

Percy let out a surprised noise. “I’m gonna hold you to that, Grace,” he said.

“Oh, I count on it,” replied Jason wrapping his arms tighter around Percy’s waist.

And with Jason’s naked body wrapped around his own, Percy fell into a a completely dreamless sleep.


End file.
